Who Are You?
by Queen-of-Life
Summary: The trio are about to enter their fifth year at Hogwarts. (OoTP does not exist in this story). You may think that the whole story is revealed in the first two chapters, but you are oh so wrong. The story is full of twists and turns and will be a great rea
1. Prologue

The trio are about to enter their fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What they don't know is that something odd is brewing, something that can tear through the very fabric of the school. Harry and Hermione get tangled into mess after mess, only to be helped by three new witches from the States.

Each witch has their own part of the story, and one is ready to share, no matter who asks the questions. Will Harry be able to find out who she is, if only to protect her and his own life?

Christina Potter, a sixteen year old from the states. She was selected as Prefect, leaving Gryffindor with one more sixth year Prefect than the other houses. Hermione found this quite puzzling and will direct her question as to how to the very Headmaster herself. Christina wants to feel excepted while trying to find out what her family was like before they died at Voldemort's clutches.

Claire Starlight is Christina's fifteen year old cousin. She was also sorted into Gryffindor, but was not a Prefect. Too many in Gryffindor would raise more trouble than anyone needs. She only had a mother and never knew her father. All she knew was that he was a professor at Hogwarts and couldn't leave. She was told just recently that her last name was changed to protect everyone in her family, while her mother kept her maiden name. Will Claire discover who she really is and why all the secrets.

Alex Decimus is just the random girl that Hogwarts needed. She is the same age as her best-friend Claire and was selected as Ravenclaws Prefect. She can tell that she is despised by Hermione, the resident know-it-all. Running into her, may just save her life, as she has put it out, just to help out her very friends in their time of need. Alex will find comfort among Harry and Ron and cause a lot of trouble between them. All she has to do is to try to stay out of trouble.


	2. Chapter One

Harry arrived at Platform 9 and ¾ minutes before the train would leave for Hogwarts. He just had to get on the train so he could start his fifth year. On his birthday he received a letter congratulating him on making Prefect for the Gryffindors, along with Hermione. On the back of that letter, he was told of the Prefects in the other houses as well as the sixth and seventh years in is his own. Under Gryffindor, there was an extra name under the sixth years, Christina Potter. This really made Harry wonder if they were of any relation at all, but he figured not since she was probably an exchange student who happened to have the same last name as him.

"Harry!" He heard someone exclaim from behind him as he walked down the narrow corridor of the train.

"Hermione!" He said back after he turned to face the person behind him. "You look absolutely stunning! It has been forever. How was Italy?"

"It was wonderful, Harry. I loved it so much. Congratulations on making Prefect." Hermione said as she began to lead Harry to the compartment with her trunk and other things she would need for Hogwarts.

"It was no surprise that you would be one. Did you see that we have an extra Prefect? It's under the sixth year." Harry said.

"No, I didn't notice. Really? You know, you sound so fascinated with him." She replied.

"It's a girl. I looked on the back and noticed that Malfoy was among them, but anyway that's not the point. It was her last name." They now stood in one of the train compartments.

"Who now?" asked a red-haired boy.

"It's no one Ron. It's not important." Harry said.

"Yes it is, Harry. Who is it?" Hermione asked.

"Her name is Christina. Christina Potter." He watched their faces as he said Potter.

"Oh, Harry? Do you think you're related? I don't think you could be. If so it would be so far back that no one really knows." Hermione said.

"We'll find out during the Prefect meeting, I suppose." Harry said.

"Oh no! Come on Harry. We need to hurry!" Hermione grabbed his hand before he could say another word and they were out the door, leaving Ron behind.

They made the meeting just before it started. They took a seat by their fellow Gryffindor Prefects. Katie Bell, a chaser for the Gryffindor team, was the Head Girl and she would start the meeting.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" She started out saying, "This would normally not happen, but due to recent events, there are two people here who have just transferred to Hogwarts. We will start this meeting with introductions and it will be civil, is that understood?" Everyone nodded their reply. "I will start. I'm Katie Bell, the Head Girl for the upcoming term and I'm from Gryffindor."

They went in order with the rest of Gryffindor introducing themselves. Hermione went after Katie and Harry after her. Harry stood for his introduction just like the two before him.

"Hello. I'm Harry Potter, a fifth year Gryffindor Prefect." He said identical to Hermione's except for the name part. Next it was the new girl, one of the sixth year Gryffindor Prefects. Harry starred at her, wondering who she was. Her hair was the same color as Harry's, yet her eyes were ice blue.

"I'm glad we are doing this because I'm a new addition. My name is Christina Potter. I was born here in England, but left with my aunt and her little girl due to the fact that my family was a target. I was a year old and my little brother would have gone with us, but my mother couldn't part with him, so he's gone with my parents, a year after my aunt, my cousin, and I left. My cousin is a fifth year Gryffindor, Clare Starlight. Thank you." She sat back down and the introductions continued.

Harry felt like he knew Christina already, both having no family and living with an aunt and cousin. There was something about her that seemed oddly familiar, but he couldn't place it. Maybe it was her voice, he didn't know, seeing as she left at the age of one.

The introduction fell onto the fifth year Ravenclaw Prefect after passing through everyone else.

"I'm also new here. My name is Alexandria Decimus, but everyone calls me Alex. I was excited when my best friend allowed me the opportunity to come to this fine school. I also want to thank her cousin as well. Thank you." She sat down and held her hands in her lap. She was really beautiful. Alex had shining purple eyes and long shiny brown hair, with blonde highlights. Stunning would be the right word to use.

"Harry? Are you listening to me? The meetings over, come on!" Hermione said, dragging Harry out the door.

The rest of the trip was uneventful, as it normally wasn't. Harry decided that this year would be the only normal year of his life. No more exciting mysteries to be solved. It would be just a boring school year, like any other, had Harry not been in attendance.

The sorting ceremony was interesting. The sorting hat had come up with a new song and the students were sorted. He cheered with the rest of the Gryffindors when there was a new addition. After the last student was sorted, Dumbledore rose to start off his start of the term speech.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. A reminder to everyone, the forest is strictly forbidden as it always is. On another note, other than welcoming the first years to begin their voyage through school, we have three new students in the upper years as well. Miss Christina Potter, a sixth year Gryffindor; Miss Claire Starlight, a fifth year Gryffindor; and Miss Alexandria Decimus, a fifth year Ravenclaw, I hope that everyone welcomes them as they, for the most part, are in charge of the younger years. That concludes the announcements, let the feast begin."

Harry and Ron dug into the food that had appeared before them. Never had he seen such variety in the foods at the sorting feast. He looked down the table, toward the professors, to find Christina and her cousin placing some odd food onto their plates. Harry looked before him and saw what seemed like a more American style of food. Of course, that's what was going on. There were three American witches joining the student body.

All too soon, the feast was over. Harry and Hermione got up to led the first years to their new home for the next seven years. Along with them was Christina, after all she was a sixth year Prefect. Hermione called the Gryffindor first years to gather round and to make sure that she was being followed by them. It took them only a few minutes to reach the portrait of the Fat Lady from the Great Hall. During the trip, the first years and Christina were wide eyed with awe.

"Cockroach Cluster," Harry told the Fat Lady. Hermione had decided to watch the reactions from the first years who had never known anything from the magical world.

"As this will be your home for the next seven years, it will be in style. The boys are on the left side and the girls are on the right up the stairs. You will be in dorms of up to five people. Get to know your roommates; they will become your friends." Hermione said as they gathered in the common room. Harry nodded in agreement. Hermione told the girls to follow her and Harry took the boys. Christina followed Hermione up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

"Hermione, can I ask you a question?" Christina asked.

"Sure." They were currently standing outside Hermione's and the other fifth year girls' dorm.

"How strange do you find this situation? I mean, my being here?" She asked.

"Why would I find it strange? That you and my best friend have the same last name? That the two of you look so much alike? Did you know that you both have the same color hair; face is shaped the same, eyes so identical, except of color? If your eyes were the same, you would be twins." Hermione said. She looked into Christina's eyes and noticed that they reflected the same as Harry's did when he was curious. "Yes, I do find it strange."

"I also have a question about one of the professors. The one with long black hair, "Christina continued.

"Professor Snape?"

"He looks like he is never happy."

"He never is, except tonight, now that you mention that. I have never seen him smile. What color are your cousins' eyes?"

"Ice blue, why?"

"Never mind, I'll show you to your dorm, so you can get some rest."

Hermione led Christina up to her dorm and helped her settle in. While she helped Christina settle in, she asked about her aunt.

"My aunt's maiden name is Natalie Marie Potter. She goes by this and not her married name. She did tell me this summer that my cousin's last name was changed to protect her and her mother. I have no idea who my uncle is, but I want to know who he is, for my cousin's sake." Christina said. She told Hermione that she was done and Hermione left.

"What did you think of the new girls?" Ron asked Harry after he was done showing the first years their dorm.

"What about them?"

"That one, Christina Potter, reminds me a lot of you. You're practically identical." Dean Thomas said.

"Why does it matter? So what, she looks like me and has the same last name? She grew up in the states!"

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm slightly tired and would like to get some sleep. Who knows what classes we will have tomorrow?" Neville Longbottom said.

"Neville's right. I'm going to sleep too." Harry said. And at that, all the other boys in their dorm went to sleep one after the other.

Hermione dug through her trunk, looking for the slip of parchment that would find what she needed. She also pulled out a black hard-bound book that was blank. She took her quill and ink and wrote down everything she knew about Christina Potter and her family. She did this as fast as she could so she could get enough sleep for the next day, the start of the classes.

The next morning the sun shone brightly, for such an early time in the morning, through the gold fringed red curtains, covering the windows in the Gryffindor dormitories. Hermione was the first to wake on the first full day of the new school year. This year they would be taking their O.W.L.'s at the end of the year. Hermione had been preparing since the end of last year and felt very confident.

Harry rolled out of bed along with Ron first thing that morning. Harry planned on talking to Christina during breakfast or lunch or dinner. He just wanted to talk to her about her family, no matter what she said, he would find out if they could be related. His mind wandered to the meeting on the train and he thought about what she said, "_My little brother would have gone with us... He's gone with my parents._" Harry had no idea what she meant by that. Was it possible that another family of Potters' were a target as well?

Hermione gathered her book and the small piece of parchment before heading down. As she entered the common room, she noticed Harry was up as well. She called out his name and he stopped before the portrait. He looked up at her and thought about how beautiful she looked. Her hair was straight with a slight curl at the end of her hair. He couldn't tell because of the distance, but he bet her eyes were reflected the soft and bright color when she was happy. Hermione was now standing beside him and told him that they could go.

"Hermione, what's that you're holding?" He asked as they stepped out from behind the portrait.

"Just some notes. I want to look over them during breakfast."

"The year hasn't even truly started yet and you're studying already!" Harry said.

"It's not what you think. I was talking to Christina last night. I want to find out what she's hiding." She replied.

"What? Why do you say that?" Harry asked.

"Harry, aren't you curious to see if you have other family out there. Believe me, I want to know."

"Don't do this Hermione. What if it's a trap to get to me? Did you even think of that?"

"Yes, I did Harry. But wouldn't you want the chance to live with people other than the Dursleys'?" Hermione had tears coming down her face. "Don't you want to be happy during the summer?"

"Hermione..."

"No, Harry." She pulled away from him and continued down a separate staircase.

Harry started to follow, but decided that she wasn't worth chasing at the moment. He, instead, went down the staircase toward the library. He did not want to admit to Hermione that he wished he had other family. If Christina was true, he had an older sister by a year and a cousin. Harry continued down the hall toward the library and in turning the corner, ran into Snape, the potions professor.

"What are doing, wandering the corridors at this time, Potter?" Snape asked in his demeaning tone.

"I was heading to the library, Professor. That was all." Harry replied.

"Why at this time in the morning, shouldn't you be asleep still? See you in potions, Potter; it will not be kind this year." With that Snape continued on, robes billowing behind him. Harry shrugged off what Snape had said and entered the library.

Harry wandered the library a long time before finding anything of importance. He came across a hard bound, leather book labeled Potter. He seriously wondered what it was about, given that his surname was on it. He flipped through and towards the back, found his father. _Just the book I'm looking for_. He thought and took the book over to Madam Prince to check it out.

Harry entered the great hall with the book under his arm. He headed for the almost empty Gryffindor table among the other empty tables. How much he wanted to sit next to Hermione, who looked to be sitting there for a while. Before Harry got a chance to sit down, Hermione called to him.

"Harry..." Was all she could say before the tears started streaming down her face again.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you the way I did. It was stupid and it was me. Look, I went on your advice and found this." Harry placed the book between them on the table.

"What?" Hermione's eyes questioned him.

"This book has every single person on my family tree in this book. Along the person comes with birth and death dates. I have no idea what else." He said.

Hermione opened the book at the back to find Harry's father James. He was with two older people and younger girl for the family portrait. The caption below read "_James Henry Potter, son of Henry Matthew Potter and Marian Joy Potter, and Natalie Marie Potter, sister of James_." Hermione looked at the names again and gasped.

"What is it?"

"Oh, the librarian said that you just checked out that book. Is there anything good in it?"

Harry and Hermione slammed the book shut at the sound of Christina's voice.

"No." They replied in unison.


	3. Chapter Two

"Oh, okay. I just wanted to know." With that Christina left the Gryffindor table and out of the Great Hall.

"That was close." Hermione said.

"I'll say. Why does this have to be a secret?"

"She could be a tool to get to you, Harry. We have to check her out first and that can take some time. Let's see if we can get in to see the Headmaster before classes start." Hermione said quietly to Harry. _It's for his own good_. She thought.

She got up from the table, carrying the book and was heading for the door to the Great Hall. Harry followed close behind her. He had no idea what she was thinking, but hoped he was along the same lines.

Hermione finally stopped in front of the stone gargoyle that would lead them to Dumbledore's office. She said something that even Harry could barely hear, but whatever she said, it worked. The gargoyle sprung to life, allowing them to pass through and up the stairs to Dumbledore's office.

When they entered, his back was turned to them. "Sit. I've been wondering when one of you would come to visit." He said as he turned to face them.

"You were expecting us?" Hermione asked, she had now placed the book on the desk in front of her.

"Of course, after all, it is the first day of the new term. I hoped you would have questions about our guests. I knew you would, Harry, seeing as Miss Potter shared your last name." He replied.

"Well, are you going to tell us about them? I really want to know who they are." Harry said.

"I'm not going to tell you much. I've pulled you out of your classes for the day. You will learn more today than you ever thought you would."

"That means what to us?" Hermione asked.

"Ah! Thank you for coming. I'm so glad that you could join us. Have seat ladies." Dumbledore told the three new students who had just entered the room.

"Why are we here? Don't classes start today?" Claire asked as her eyes wandered around the room.

"I thought that it would be a good opportunity to find out about each other. Also learn who is related to whom." Dumbledore said, his eyes holding their mystic glow when he was up to something.

"I shouldn't be here then." Hermione said.

"Actually, Miss Granger, you are meant to be here as much as Miss Decimus should be."

"I don't want to be here, can we get this over with?" Christina said.

"Alright, the story begins 17 years ago. All of your parents, except for Miss Granger and Miss Decimus' mother, attended this school. Now Miss Granger and Miss Decimus take a long look of each other. As it turns out, you are related."

"What?" Hermione said.

"How is that possible?!" Alex exclaimed.

"Well, Miss Decimus, your mother is a muggle, correct? She is the younger sister of Miss Granger's father. You are cousins."

"I guess I can live with that."

"Now, Miss Decimus, I have more to share, but I would rather wait for a few people to arrive first." As soon as Dumbledore finished several people entered the room. One was Natalie Potter and the others were the heads of each of the houses.

"What is all this about, Headmaster?" Snape spoke first.

"It's the right time for the children to know about each other. The prophecy has come into sight and they need to be ready. Ms. Potter, I want you to explain your situation and how you got here." Dumbledore said.

Natalie stood in front of everyone and began the story of her life. "I was a sixth year the year my brother was Head Boy and his fiancée was the Head Girl."

"_Natalie! Guess what! We're getting married. He just proposed to me. I'm so excited." A red haired woman with green eyes said._

"_Oh, Lil, I'm so happy for you. I can't believe it! We'll be sister-in-laws. So, when is the happy day?" Natalie replied._

"_Not sure." They walked on the beaten paths outside the school, "sometime soon, I'm hoping. I want a family."_

"_Knowing James, he'll get you what you want, no matter what. I'm still in shock. When did he propose?"_

"_Last night. I hardly slept a wink, what with N.E.W.T.S. and everything."_

"_You'll be a beautiful bride, Lily." Natalie couldn't contain her excitement at all._

"_You'll be a beautiful bride for someone, someday. Don't be discouraged, you're a Gryffindor after all. Speak of the snake, look whose coming." Lily pointed to a tall boy with short black hair._

"_Lily! He's my boyfriend!" Natalie ran over to him and placed a kiss on his lips._

"_You are so beautiful, my love." He spoke in a hushed tone. Natalie would not see her beloved for another year after this, for he too was a seventh year and a Slytherin at that._

"_Thank you, Sev." She told him._

"_I'll leave you two alone. I'm off to find James." Lily left Natalie and Sev alone outside. He took her hand and pulled her over to the lake._

"_Natalie, I have a question to ask you." He said. One hand was inside one of his pockets._

"_Yes?" Her eyes questioned his motivations as he kneeled before her._

"_Natalie Marie Potter, will you be my wife for always and forever?" He held out a small box with a small band of white gold._

"_Severus? I don't know what to say. Oh my god! Oh, I'm so happy, you just took my breath away." That was all she could reply._

"_Will you?" He stood up as he said this and was standing right in front of her._

"_Yes! Yes, I will. I love you, Severus, I do." She had tears coming down her face. He slipped the ring on her left ring finger and kissed her after doing so._

"_I love you too, Natalie."_

As Natalie told her story, several pairs of eyes wandered over to where Snape stood. He had loosened a bit since he arrived as if just remembering the beauty of his bride-to-be. Claire looked at her mother's left hand and noticed the ring still there. She had yet to learn who father was even though he stood, but a few feet away. Hermione noticed and whispered in Claire's ear, saying that her father was the potions professor.

"Dad?" She whispered in Snapes' direction.

"Severus and I planned to marry a year after my brother and by that time, Lily was pregnant with her first child. I was really excited for her and couldn't wait to have a family of my own. I was happy when I learned that I was pregnant, not too long after. Lily was carrying her second child and was glad that they would be the same age. Lily hoped for a boy after she gave birth to her first child, Christina Lillian-Rose Potter. I spent most of my time trying different name combinations. I could not come up with one I liked. Then one day, Severus came through the door and started saying some names, pausing after a few."

"_How about Claire, I like that name. My grandmother's name was Claire when she was alive, but it was a different surname. With the middle name is whatever you want." He suggested._

"_I like that name too. Clair e Rose Snape, the perfect name for our girl, now for our boy." Natalie said._ Claire gasped at this part, as did everyone else.

"We never did come up with boy names, but we didn't need them anyway. Claire Rose Snape was born two weeks before my nephew. I was proud of my child, but not proud of what my husband did. He was a spy for us, infiltrating the Death Eaters."

"_Honey, no, you can't stay. I'm telling you that you need to leave. Take Claire away and change her name. I don't want others to find out that I have a wife and daughter. Protect her."_

"_No, Severus. I will not do it. You can't make me take her away!" Natalie screamed in reply. Their baby was only six months old at that time._

"_Natalie, don't argue with me. I know that you will be safer in the states, they can't touch you there. We need to protect you as long as we can. That way we can convince your brother and his wife and children to leave as well." He tried to calm his wife, but was not successful._

"_I can't do it. I won't do it." _

"_You are going, no matter what you say. You are not putting my daughter in danger because you were being so selfish." He snapped. His fresh spout of words brought her back and allowed her to agree. She would leave as soon as possible and hopefully with Lily, Chris, and Harry._

_8 months later..._

"_Lily! Are you coming, we have to leave now." Natalie shouted in the empty house. She was holding her daughter in her arms and held onto her niece by the hand._

"_No. We'll be safe, James promised. Christina will have to go with you, but Harry can stay here with us, he's under the protection spell as well." Lily replied._

"_You're not being stupid, I hope." Natalie sat down beside her sister in law._

"_We are not being stupid. Don't worry. It will all be over soon and we will be a family again. So until then, take care of Chris."_

"_I will. I'll miss you Lils. Take care." Natalie said before she left. She headed for her bags that sat next to the front door. She used her wand to make the bags follow her to the ministry car that her husband had rented._

"_I'll miss you, but as soon as it's safe, I'll send for you." Severus told her before helping her into the car._

"_I'll hold you to that. I love you. Goodbye." Natalie was in the ministry car that took off to the airport. Her flight would leave in little less than half an hour after she had arrived._

_Natalie was lucky that the magical airlines were still open for business, taking the many families that were endangered. She was glad that it would be a short, hassle-free flight. She never went anywhere using muggle transportation; of course, she was almost 19 years old. _

"_How are you this day, Miss?" The flight attendant for the Magic Airlines said._

"_Its Mrs. I'm doing just dandy. May I board my flight yet?"_

"_Of course, my mistake and you may board. It is down the hall to the left and you have special accommodations."_

"_Thank you." Natalie said and headed down the hall. The hall was slightly narrow and dark, but in the wizarding world, risks had to be taken. _

"_Nana? Where we go?" Natalie looked down at her little niece._

"_We are taking a trip. We are going to a different home to live for a while. Don't worry; you will see Mommy and Daddy soon." She tried to comfort Christina the best she could._

"_Okey." Christina murmured._

_Natalie smiled and finally came into the opening and saw the small plane that belonged to Magic Airlines._

"What is the relevance of this story?" Hermione interrupted.

"I'm trying to tell you how no one knows about each other. I just found out that my nephew was alive and that I finally get to see my husband again. Do you know how heart-wrenching that is? I'm sorry if you don't find this important, but someone does care." Natalie snipped.

"In case you didn't know, one of your nieces is my cousin!" Hermione said, "Headmaster, I'm leaving." With that Hermione stormed out of the room in disgust.

Harry's eyes followed her and wished she had stayed. Natalie launched into her story again. She skipped about a month and came to Halloween 1981. The time Harry's parents were killed.

"I found out that my brother was gone the day after they were killed. Unfortunately, I was left clueless about my nephew. I didn't know what to do other than take care of my niece. I never told my daughter about her father, or my niece about her family, just little tidbits. I didn't realize I was named Godmother for Alex until a month before they passed away."

"Headmaster, may I leave?" Harry asked.

"No. You have to stay a little longer." Dumbledore replied.

"Then I had the opportunity to come back here again and allow my daughter to attend such a fine school. I was very pleased. That's my story as I know it." Natalie finished.

"Professor Snape, I never knew you had a child?" Professor McGonagall said.

"Yes, I did have a child, as you can see. You will also notice that my older brother also had a child with a muggle no less." He answered quietly.

"Mr. Potter, you may leave at this time, if you want." Dumbledore said to Harry.

"Thank you Headmaster." He replied.

Harry left the room just as Hermione had done not long before. He wanted to find her. He found a clock that told him that the time for lunch had passed. _Maybe she's in our next class?_ He thought. He wandered through the halls before he finally bumped into someone.

"Hello, Harry," said a short red-head.

"Hello, Ginny, where are you going?" He replied.

"I was called to the Headmaster's office. I don't even know why. Where are you going?"

"I'm trying to find Hermione. Have you seen her?"

"Uh... Yes, she was in the common room the last time I saw her. She kept mumbling about something. I believe she hasn't left yet."

"Thank you, Ginny." Harry gave her a quick hug and dashed to the common room.

A minute later Harry entered the common room. He looked over towards the corner where they normally sat. There she was, just staring at the wall.

"Hermione," he softly whispered. She blinked and turned her attention to Harry. A smile crossed her face.

"Harry!"

"Hermione, what are you doing in here?" he asked as soon as he reached her side.

"I couldn't take it. It's not even about me and I couldn't take it." A tear trickled down her cheek every so often.

"It's okay, I'm here now." Harry was sitting across from her and pulled her onto his lap.

"Harry, I want you to be happy. I... I haven't told you something Harry. I was stupid and it shouldn't have happened." She started to say.

"What happened? Tell me, I want to know. Don't worry, we are all alone in here and we can go up to my dorm if we do need the privacy." He whispered in her ear.

"Let's go there now. I want to make sure we can't be heard at all." Hermione stood up and took his hand in hers.


End file.
